


A Worthwhile Man

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aurors, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Severus Snape, Dirty Talk, Explosions, Flirting, Hair-pulling, M/M, Near Death Experiences, POV Sirius Black, Pining, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Severus Snape Lives, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Sirius Black Fest, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Post-War AU. Sirius and Severus are sent on an Auror mission to Whitehaven and there's only one bed at the magical inn.





	A Worthwhile Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Post-War AU. Forced Bed-sharing. Sirius/Severus.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Sirius Black never thought he’d become an Auror. It felt wrong. It felt like a betrayal.

But he enjoyed the work. He enjoyed being active, useful, admired. He enjoyed the chasing and fighting and casual shagging. There was _loads_ of casual shagging. 

Sirius was making up for lost time. He was determined to prove that he was more than just a former Azkaban inmate. He wanted everyone to know that he was worthy.

He worked with some familiar faces. There was Harry and Kingsley and Tonks. There was also Severus Snape, _Snivellus_, and Sirius did everything he could to avoid him (most of the time). 

Snape had changed. Somewhat. He seemed happier. He seemed free. He still glared at Sirius. He still vibrated with anger when Sirius got too close. Sometimes Sirius sat next to him in staff meetings just to see his reaction. 

Sirius had a _problem_ with provoking Snape. He knew it. He’d always had the problem. It was one of his favourite pastimes. 

Then, one staff meeting, Sirius and Snape were assigned the same case. 

“You know what this means,” growled Robards.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. “We finally get the chance to murder one another?”

“I did enough of that during the war,” Snape said stiffly. 

“There will be no murder,” Robards said. “I hope.”

Sirius twirled his wand. “Snape is quite good at murder, you know. A bit of an expert.”

“What are you implying?” Snape had narrowed his eyes and he was looking at Sirius like some kind of demented bird. 

“He’s implying you’re a good Auror because you know how to defend yourself,” Robards said. “But let’s crack on. You lot will need to travel. Not far but there will be a broom ride.”

“Absolutely not,” Snape said.

Sirius grinned. “I’ve got my motorbike. We could ride together.”

Snape reddened. “I don’t think so. It’s absurd.”

“It’s better than a broom ride. If I remember correctly, you weren’t much for brooms.”

Snape sniffed. “I was decent.” 

“Decent? Was it First Year that you fell and cried for your -”

“_Enough_,” Snape said.

Robards muffled a sigh. “You will leave tonight. Take a damn Hippogriff for all I care, but you will be expected to be in Whitehaven by midnight.”

“Whitehaven?” Snape scoffed. 

“Yes, but don’t expect a holiday. There’s been several linked murders, and the Aurors up there need help with surveillance.” 

“That’s it?” Snape said. 

“There’s some potion analysis that needs to happen.”

“So _I_ will be the useful one,” Snape said.

Sirius gritted his teeth. Sometimes it was really hard to not be provoked by Snape.

“Sirius is better at dueling. He’s coming along in case anything goes wrong,” Robards said.

Snape’s mouth dropped open. 

Sirius leaned closer and whispered in Snape’s ear, “Did you hear that? I’m _better_.”

Snape was sputtering and turning red. “I’m the best at dueling! Need I remind you that I held off Minerva McGonagall during the Battle of Hogwarts?”

“That is quite the accomplishment,” Robards said, bored.

“Oh, yes, I love it when you remind everyone that you used to be a Death Eater,” Sirius said.

Snape slammed his fist on the table. “I _won_ the war!”

Sirius cut his eyes to Harry. “How dare you - !”

Harry looked just as bored as Robards. He was doodling on some parchment. “Like I said before, I couldn’t have defeated Voldemort without Severus’ help.”

Sirius _hated_ that Harry called Snape by his first name now. Like they were mates. Like Snape was actually important to him.

Snape was smirking, which Sirius did not like at all. Was Harry choosing Snape’s side?

Robards cleared his throat. “Now that’s done with, let’s crack on with the rest of the meeting.” 

Sirius crossed his arms and did his best not to show that he was fuming. 

“I’ll meet you at Grimmauld Place at five,” Snape said at the conclusion of the meeting.

Sirius perked up. “Are you sure? Dumbledore’s ghost might still be haunting the place.”

Snape rolled his eyes and walked away.

*

That night, Sirius packed quickly and lightly. Not knowing which type of transportation they would use, he went out to his garage to check on his motorbike.

It was old now, like him, but it had many upgrades and a new coat of paint. 

Running his hand along its fuel tank and rear fender, he imagined Snape perched on the pillon, with his arms wrapped around Sirius and his feet balanced on the footpegs. The image made Sirius’ heart beat a little faster. He liked the idea of Snape touching him - _clinging_ to him. He liked the idea of Snape submitting to him. 

He wandered back into the house to make himself a cup of tea. There was a loud knock on the front door. It was so loud that it woke up some of the grumpy portraits.

Swearing, Sirius opened the door and found Snape sneering on his doorstep. “Why didn’t you use the Floo?”

Snape blinked. “I didn’t think I’d be admitted.”

“Get inside before I change my mind.” Sirius stepped aside, and Snape sneaked past. 

Snape looked around, his face paler than usual. He looked like he was about to sick up.

Sirius opened and closed his mouth. Grimmauld Place obviously reminded Snape of the war, and Sirius didn’t know what to say. 

“I still think we should take the motorbike,” Sirius said after a moment.

Snape nodded mutely and clasped his hands in front of him. He was wearing a black jacket and black _jeans_. Sirius checked him out, letting his eyes linger, and he grinned widely.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in Muggle clothes,” Sirius said.

“Sod off,” Snape said, and trudged outside to the garage. Sirius grabbed his bag and followed quickly. Snape’s arse looked quite nice in jeans. 

The motorbike winked at them in the garage. Snape dragged a finger along his mouth as he stared at it. 

“I’ve also got a couple of brooms,” Sirius said.

“No, the motorbike will do.” Snape turned to him. “Apparating will take too much energy and the train will take too long.”

“I could schedule a portkey,” he said, not understanding why he was trying to be helpful. 

“I’ve already tried that,” Snape said irritably. “They can’t make one for us in time. They need at least two day’s notice.”

“Huh.” Sirius rolled the bike out of the garage. He charmed his bag to the back and straddled the bike. As cool as possible, he kick-started the engine. 

Snape just stared. 

“Jump on, _Sev_.”

Snape’s face clouded over. He scrambled onto the bike, and it was awkward because Snape was doing everything he could to not touch him. 

“You should wrap your arms around my waist,” Sirius said.

“Absolutely not.”

“At least for take off. It can get quite bumpy.” 

“_No._”

“All right,” Sirius said, revved the engine just because he could. His garden had a charm that gave him enough space to gain enough speed to take flight. 

Without warning, Sirius sped forward and Snape squawked and grabbed his shoulders in a pinching grip. 

“My waist,” Sirius said as the bike left the ground. 

Snape wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face in Sirius’ shoulder. 

“All right?” Sirius said. 

“Don’t talk to me,” Snape said, voice muffled. 

Sirius pushed the invisibility button and made sure not to soar too high. Dark clouds raced above their heads and below London glittered like tiny flames. 

Snape was trembling. 

“There’s anti-falling charms on the bike,” Sirius yelled, the wind stealing most of his words. 

Snape clutched him tighter and yelled back, “I hate you!”

Sirius laughed and went faster. He loved riding his motorbike. He loved being in the air. He just felt so damn _free_.

Sirius thought Snape would ease his hold after a couple of minutes, but he never did, and Sirius became aware of how they were touching. Snape’s hands held on hard, and it reminded him of how lovers grabbed him during shagging. He felt the heat of Snape, his hot chest pressed to his back, which was a lovely contrast to the cold night air. He felt Snape’s racing heartbeat and sometimes caught the dregs of a frightened groan.

He pressed back, letting himself relax, and he wondered how far Snape would allow him to touch him. He moved his bum a little, pretending to find a better seat, and Snape opened his legs more. Sirius felt the bump of his soft cock, and that was where he stayed, the gentle thudding of the ride causing him to grind oh so lightly. 

Snape sucked in a loud breath and dug his fingers painfully into Sirius’ sides.

*

When they reached Blackpool, Sirius slowed the bike and said, “We’re almost there, but we’re going to fly over water for the rest of the way. Do you want to stop to warm up?”

It was hours later, and Snape hadn’t let him go. He was still burying his face into Sirius’ shoulder. 

“No stopping!” Snape yelled, though it wasn’t necessary to yell when they were moving slowly. 

“All right,” Sirius said easily, and accelerated. 

The land broke away and disappeared. The ocean looked like the back of a dark slithering creature. 

Snape huffed a sigh, and his hot breath felt so nice against Sirius’ chilled skin. He buried his face against Sirius again, but this time his mouth was pressed to his neck.

_Oh_, Sirius thought, and did his best not to react.

*

When they arrived at Whitehaven, the town was asleep and no one was waiting for them at the inn.

“I thought someone was meeting us here,” Sirius said, turning off the motorbike.

“Perhaps everyone is dead.” Snape slipped off on wobbly legs. 

Sirius jumped to his feet, wanting to look energetic, but his thighs were very sore. “You are such an optimist.”

They walked the perimeter of the inn, peering into windows and bushes, looking for anything _off_.

“Oi,” someone said, and it startled them. There was an old man in the back doorway. “You the blokes from London?”

“Who are you?” Snape said suspiciously.

“The innkeeper. I was told to wait up for you, but you could always kip outside if you find me untrustworthy.” 

“That won’t be necessary,” Sirius said, pushing past a glaring Snape. He held out his hand to the man. “I’m Sirius Black.”

“I don’t need to know your names,” the innkeeper said, and walked back through the door. 

“Wands at the ready,” Snape said. “We don’t know what we will find in there.”

Sirius muffled a yawn. “Hopefully a couple of beds.”

They followed into the dark inn, and everything was quiet. There were a few candles dancing on the table, but the stairs were mere ghosts in the gloom. 

Upstairs, the innkeeper guided them into a small room with an en-suite. There was bed and a carpet, and a chair. Sirius and Snape looked at each other.

“Where’s the other bed?” Snape said.

“There’s no other bed. Gotta share.” The innkeeper waved his wand to light more candles. The curtains were lacey and Edwardian. 

“There must be another bed!” Snape said. “They knew _two_ of us were coming.”

The innkeeper shrugged. “Take it up with them. It won’t kill you to share a bed for one night. Or, you could sleep on the floor.” He left, closing the door behind him.

“You get the floor,” Snape said quickly.

“No way!”

“You can turn into a damn dog! The floor is perfectly fine.”

Sirius looked him up and down. After the motorbike ride, he wasn’t entirely against the bed sharing. “No. We’re both adults. We can handle sleeping next to one another.”

Snape opened and closed his mouth; then he stomped to the en-suite and slammed the door shut. 

Sighing, Sirius quickly changed into his pyjamas and slid under the duvet. The bed was actually quite comfortable. Sirius was almost asleep when Snape re-emerged, freshly showered. Sirius cracked his eyes open and found Snape practically starkers with a towel barely wrapped around his waist.

Sirius sat up. “Are you going to sleep like that?”

Smirking, Snape dropped the towel and stalked over to his side of the bed. Sirius’ gaze zeroed in on his cock, which was quite big, the utter bastard. 

“Why are you staring at me?” Snape said.

“You’ve got your bloody cock out!”

“I thought we were both adults?” Snape stood in the candlelight and rested his hands on his hips. 

Sirius licked his lips. He couldn’t deny it: Snape was fucking fit. With some effort, he raised his eyes to meet Snape’s glittering gaze. “Are we going to shag?”

Snape’s cock twitched, and it was such an obvious, desperate twitch that Sirius laughed.

Snape grew red. He said angrily, “Piss off,” and scrambled into bed. He killed the light and tugged the duvet up to his chin.

“I need some of the duvet, too!” Sirius tugged some of it back to him.

“You’ve got enough.” Snape rolled over, taking even more.

Sirius closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, but his mind was racing. Snape’s bare arse was just _right there_.

“Didn’t you fight in the air during the war?” Sirius said after a while.

“Don’t talk to me.”

“They didn’t let me be there, but I remember Remus telling me about it. It was when everyone thought you tried to murder Remus and George.”

“I was trying to _protect_ them.”

“And you were doing it on a broom. What happened?”

“I did a lot of things during the war that I couldn’t do now.” Snape paused. “I had no other choice.”

“You were very brave,” Sirius said, and it was the truth. Snape _was_ a great war hero, and Sirius was tremendously jealous. 

“Thank you,” Snape said stiffly. 

Sirius rolled to his side. He sneaked a hand down Snape’s warm stomach.

Snape sucked in a loud breath. “What are you doing?”

“Can I wank you?” Sirius wrapped his hand around Snape’s cock.

Snape pressed his face to the pillow and went utterly still. Sirius moved his hand up and down slowly.

“I said, can I wank you?”

“Jesus, _fuck_,” Snape gasped.

Sirius pulled down the duvet and kissed his thin shoulder. “Isn’t this why you showed me your gorgeous cock?” Sirius squeezed his cock.

Snape gasped again. He stuttered briefly before gathering his words. “What was I supposed to do after you virtually molested me on that motorbike?”

“Mmm,” Sirius said in his ear, and whispered a lube spell so he could make it wet for Snape. He quickened his stroking. “Tell me: do you think I’m sexy?”

“Shut up,” Snape moaned.

Sirius bit his shoulder, hard. “How do you want me? I need to know.”

“I _don’t_ want you.”

Sirius let go and sat up. He pulled back the duvet all the way, revealing Snape’s trembling stomach and thin thighs. He was already fully hard, his cockhead wet and needy.

“It’s all right if you don’t want it.” Sirius grinned. “You can just tell me.”

Snape gritted his teeth and tugged at the sheets. He thrust a little, needing more contact. 

Sirius dragged a finger up his shaft, and dipped it in his slit. “Do you see what’s on my finger? Do you see how you’re already _gushing_?”

Snape bit his lip. His eyes were dark and lidded, and _desperate_. Sirius sucked the finger into his mouth.

“Fuck, Snape. You taste so good.”

Snape grabbed the back of his neck. “You fucking _slag_. That’s what everyone says. You’re the department slag.”

Sirius lowered his head. Snape urged his mouth on his cock, but Sirius resisted and kissed his thigh instead. “Are you jealous, Snape? Do you wish everyone wanted you like they want me?”

“I want your bloody mouth on my cock. I want to fucking _choke_ you.”

Sirius dragged his mouth over Snape’s bollocks, tasting just a little. Snape swore and tightened his hold on the back of his neck. He nibbled on the head of Snape’s cock, then drew back.

“Do you find me attractive?”

Snape gazed at him, open-mouthed. “What?”

“Do you think I’m _fit_? Do you like looking at me?”

“I - don’t know.”

Sirius stroked his desperate cock a few times. “You want my mouth on you and you don’t know if you fancy me?”

Snape sat up. “Of course I don’t fancy you!”

Sirius dropped his cock and moved away. “We both know you are lying.”

Jumping out of bed, Snape said, “You are an utter narcissist. You’ve always been one. Even in school, everyone had to _adore_ you.”

“I’m not talking about adoration. I’m talking about not shagging men who don’t value me.”

“Value you? What is this - a Muggle chat show?”

“Sure, I’ve flirted with you, but I wasn’t the one who came in here parading his cock about.”

“_Value_ you? You’re the department slag! Nobody shags you because they think you’re worth something.”

Sirius went cold. He was so angry his vision blurred. Without saying anything, he put his back to Snape and nestled under the duvet. 

“Fucking hell!” Snape said, and stormed into the en-suite. He slammed the door so loudly that it woke up a few portraits in the hallway.

*

The next morning was grey and miserable. When Sirius woke up, he was tangled up in bedding and limbs. Snape had wrapped himself around him, his mouth slightly open in sleep.

Annoyed, Sirius pushed him away and left the bed. The en-suite was a disaster with towels on the floor and the bin overturned. Snape had had a damn tantrum last night. 

Sirius spelled on the old shower and made the water as hot as possible. He needed to wake his arse up quickly and forget about Snape. 

When Sirius emerged from the en-suite, Snape was at the small table by the window, drinking coffee. He was still starkers and had a bit of a morning stiffy. 

Rolling his eyes, Sirius ventured downstairs to find proper breakfast. He encountered the Whitehaven Aurors, who were quaint and boring and perfectly okay. Once Snape joined them, they went a few streets over to a tiny potion’s lab. Snape snorted at their old, dusty equipment.

“We’re not much for potions,” said the Head Auror.

“I’ll be as thorough as possible,” Snape said, putting on goggles that made him look utterly stupid. 

“How can I be of assistance?” Sirius said.

The Head Auror slapped a stack of case files. “Help us go through these, then we will need your help searching the beach. We think there’s an explosive hidden in the sand, but we’re not sure where.”

“Merlin.” Sirius opened a file and began reading.

The case was dangerous and intriguing, and Sirius understood now why the Whitehaven Aurors needed help from the DMLE. 

Still, Sirius couldn’t stop himself from glancing at Snape frequently. Snape was thoroughly preoccupied with the potions, but there was something about his stiff shoulders that told him Snape was aware of his glances. 

In the grey morning light, Snape’s nose looked harsh, entirely too big. His mouth looked thin and cruel and fuckable. A few times he had to bend over to inspect a cauldron’s contents, and his bottom looked so damn _perky_. He had just worn some trousers and a jumper, presumably to fit in with the mostly Muggle town. 

After a few hours, they shut the case files and stretched in their chairs.

“Let’s pop down to the beach before we go to lunch,” said the Head Auror.

“I’ll meet you down there,” Snape said distantly. “I need to finish up this last bit of analysis.”

The Aurors nodded, and they left the small lab. The wind had picked up, howling, and the sky drooled a tad. They cast invisible umbrella charms and trudged through the picturesque town to the shore. 

At the shore, the ocean moved restlessly, angrily. It spit in their faces and tugged at their clothes. They separated to comb different areas of the beach. Sirius was letting himself think about lunch, deciding between fish and chips or a pasty, when Snape appeared on the shore, yelling and waving his arms. He yelled something about potions and danger.

When Snape almost reached him, Sirius stepped forward to ask him what the hell was making him act raving mad. There was an explosion, and Sirius felt the heat of it on his face. Snape had thrown up a shield just in time. All Sirius had to do was stand there stupidly as the beach around him became a fireball, then a storm of sand, then a world of smoke. 

When it all cleared, the Whitehaven Aurors dashed to him. “Merlin! You almost died!” one of them said.

Sirius was speechless. He clutched his wand and stared at Snape, who had saved his life. Snape was panting, his chest heaving. He looked like he was panicking. 

“Are you all right?” Sirius asked.

“Bloody - _fuck_,” Snape sputtered. “Are _you_ all right?”

“I think so.” Sirius couldn’t really feel his legs. He realised he was trembling. “I need a sit.”

“We need backup … we need to figure out what happened,” said the Head Auror. 

“No.” Sirius shook his head. “I need to go home.” Slowly, he trudged back up to the street.

“You can’t just leave!” said the Head Auror. “You’re evidence!”

“You know where to find me,” Sirius barked over his shoulder. Snape hurried after him. 

The walk back to the inn was silent, bewildering. Sirius had almost _died_. It was like that damn Veil incident all over again. The strangest thing was how it all felt so normal. Of course he’d almost died. It was his job.

When they made it back to their room, Sirius closed the door numbly and cast a strong locking spell. He didn’t move to the bed, but just stood with the door to his back, unable to collect his thoughts. 

They looked at one another. Then suddenly Snape was on him, pressing him against the door. They kissed deeply, desperately, and Sirius was tearing at Snape’s clothes.

“Want you so bloody much,” Snape moaned. 

Sirius got a hand around his cock. He stroked Snape and said into his mouth, “Tell me I’m worthwhile. I need to hear it.”

“You _are_ \- Merlin, you are.”

Sirius tried to drop to his knees, but Snape beat him to it. He took out Sirius’ cock, his eyes so very dark. 

“This pretty cock,” Snape said, and took him all the way down. Sirius brushed the back of his throat and cried out. 

“Yes - fuck.”

Snape groaned and bobbed his head. He was brilliant at cock sucking, and Sirius dropped his head back, his eyes rolling up. 

Snape came up, panting. “You gorgeous bastard - you almost _died_.”

“You saved me.”

“Merlin, I was almost too late.” Snape took his bollocks into his mouth, sucking, licking. Sirius opened his eyes just to see _Severus Snape_ worshipping his bollocks. 

Sirius took his cock in hand and smacked Snape’s cheek wetly with it. Snape moaned and let it happen. “I never cared about the attention. I was a stupid, stupid child. So were you.”

“I was,” Snape said, tongue out. Sirius put his cock back in his mouth and thrust hard. 

“You said all those terrible things because you were jealous. You’ve always been jealous of me.”

Snape pulled back a little. His voice was rough. “I was jealous of all the bastards you were shagging. I wanted you to be mine.”

Sirius pulled him to his feet and kissed him deeply, tasting himself. “How long have you wanted this?”

“Why do you need to know?”

“Because I’m starting to think all the animosity between us was nothing more than a fucked up schoolboy crush.”

Snape shook his head. “No,” he said softly. “I deserved your hate. I was power hungry and cruel.”

“I went too far with the prank. I know I did.”

“I tried to kill you on multiple occasions.” 

“Fuck, but you just saved my life.” Sirius walked him back until they hit the bed. He guided Snape on top of the duvet. “I don’t know your preferences, but I want to be inside you.”

Snape groaned and widened his legs. They removed each other’s clothes quickly, and Sirius kissed down Snape’s trembling stomach. 

“Your cock is entirely too big,” Sirius said, and sucked him into his mouth.

Snape thrashed. He tore at the sheets and arched. He grabbed Sirius’ head and forced him down until he choked. “Fuck, your mouth.”

Sirius coughed, choking, and he stayed there until Snape released him. “I want to taste your arsehole.”

Moaning loudly, Snape rolled onto his stomach. Sirius parted his cheeks and just stared. 

“Get on with it,” Snape said into the pillows.

Sirius licked his hole, dragging his tongue, getting him wet. Snape groaned and lost all tension in his body. Sirius ate his arse, urging him to open and relax. He cast a lube spell and got a finger inside him. Snape was hot, so very hot.

Sirius curled his finger, searching, and he laughed when he made Snape jerk and cry out. Soon, he was able to add a second finger, and he kissed down Snape’s back as he fucked him slowly, then picking up speed.

Snape was squeaking quietly. He bit into the pillow, trying to muffle his sounds.

“I’m going to put my cock in you now,” Sirius whispered, and his hands shook as he cast a few more prep spells. 

Sirius slid in easily, and the feeling was overwhelming. Squeezing his cock inside a man’s arse was always overwhelming. Snape mewled. 

Sirius kissed his shoulder and began moving. His eyes fluttered, and he had to sink his teeth painfully into his bottom lip to hold on. He wanted to let go of his control, and rut desperately, quickly, until he came. But Snape deserved more. He deserved to be properly fucked. 

“Get on your knees,” Sirius said, needing more leverage. 

Awkwardly, Snape pushed up, and Sirius grabbed his hips. “That’s better,” he whispered. He watched himself fuck Snape slowly, his cock stretching his small hole. “Merlin, look at that. Look at me ruining your arse.”

Whimpering, Snape buried his face into the pillows again and pushed back on Sirius’ cock. 

“Do you feel me inside you? Do you feel how deep I am?”

“Be rough with me,” Snape said. “I want it to hurt.”

“God,” Sirius said, and thrust as hard as he could. Snape cried out. He fisted Snape’s hair, tugging until he hissed. He fucked him brutally, messily. Snape was crying, not loudly, and he gulped wetly when he had to catch his breath. 

Sirius’ orgasm mounted quickly. He felt it brewing, his bollocks tightening. He forced Snape’s head down, his hand covering his face. He rutted into him, hard, and Snape’s tears wet his palm. 

When he came, he threw his head back, his hold on Snape weakening. His thrusts slowed, and Snape fucked himself on his cock, milking him until he felt absolutely empty.

Sirius collapsed against his back, breathing heavily. He was still hard inside Snape, and he fucked him gently until he grew soft. 

He pulled out and tasted Snape’s hole one last time. Snape shuddered. He guided Snape onto his back, fully prepared to help him reach orgasm, but Snape’s stomach was slick from his own come. 

“Fuck.” 

Snape chuckled sleepily. “You are a proper _beast_.”

“Yes,” he said, too knackered to say anything more. 

Snape pulled him into an embrace, and they dozed together for a while. Finally, Snape said, “Those Whitehaven lads are probably looking for us.”

“Fuck them,” Sirius said. They both laughed. 

“Kiss me,” Snape said, and Sirius did.


End file.
